Ashen: The Abyss and The Chaos
by Rowan Silvera
Summary: An intruder arrives at the Chapel in the Painted World and engages in combat with Sister Friede. Upon defeating her, Friede expects to be killed, but her fate is different. Something she never expected to happen. The intruder will rock her world. M for Lemon


A little bit of backstory for Sebastion in this story: He is an Unkindled that was forced to link the Chaos Flame, but failed. He was burnt to ash and was awoken by the Firelink Bell for a reason that not even he knows. His affliction to the Chaos Flame allows him to use the Awakened Chaos blade, where the sword's blade becomes sharper and brighter. It is encircled by flames of Chaos and it does not harm the wielder when being used. There might be slight errors in spelling or grammar(As I am writing this late at night) but hopefully my basic check was enough. Enjoy and feel free to leave reviews!

**Warning: Lemon ahead!**

* * *

Blood was everywhere. There was blood in pools on the floor, blood staining her clothes and blood clinging to her scythe. Another intruder had come into the chapel, one dressed in all black with a hooded mask that covered his face. His left arm had steel plate on it that ended in a gauntlet that occupied only his left hand. The only part of him she could see was those eyes. Both were a deep crimson and looked hungry, almost beast-like. Ragged breaths came from his mouth. He was unkindled, much like Friede herself.

"What is your name? And what is your purpose in attacking me?"

There was no reply, no answer to the question. All he did was rush in with a swing of his unusual sword and attack as Friede blocked with her scythe. Anger began to raise within her at his lack of speech.

"By the love of Gwyn, identify yourself!"

At the mention of Gwyn, something changed in the stranger's eyes. A new look joined the beast-like hunger; a deep anger. The katana in his hands became brighter, as if the blade was being cleaned and repaired. Flames began to encircle it, but Friede felt no attachment to them. They were flames of chaos, twisted by a witch's hand long ago.

_"Sebastion..."_

That one word was the only thing he uttered before blasting towards her with even greater speed than before, nearly slicing her head clean off her body. The restored Chaos Blade narrowly missed because of her instincts raising the damaged shaft of her scythe to block. The weapon did however manage to catch the hood she wore and tore it off, revealing pitch black hair and blue eyes toughened by many battles. Anger rose in her as black flames began spiraling out from her body.

"I guess there is no reasoning with you. I will slay you here and claim your ember!"

Fierce combat erupted as both Unkindled spouted flames that were different from the First Flame. One was cloaked in the burning hot, yet freezing flames of the Abyss while the other was encircled by the Chaos Flame of Old Izalith. The small First Flame of Ariendal began growing and was undetected until it engulfed the walls at which point Friede noticed it. She risked one look away and tripped, falling on the ground as her opponent kicked her scythe away. But instead of stabbing her through the chest as she expected, he sheathed his katana and pinned her down with fire. The look of anger in his eyes faded, while the look of hunger grew until Friede felt like a piece of prey looking into the eyes of a predator. She realized then that he was not looking at her eyes, but was looking at her chest.

"What are you planning Sebastion? Hey, h-hands off there!"

His left hand had begun massaging her left breast as his right hand searched her shoulder for the clasp to her dress. Upon finding it, he undid said clasp and repeated the action for her left shoulder. He removed the dress and tore the undershirt off to reveal two large globes of flesh. Her nipples had become hard, irrefutable evidence of arousal. Friede started whimpering as her breasts kept being massaged and kneaded. She let out a moan and arched her back as he began sucking on her nipples. He took the opportunity to tear off the last of her clothing, leaving her naked as the day she was born.

_"Delicious. I want more..."_

"Aah! Not t-there!"

He had begun massaging the small flower between her legs as more red invaded her cheeks. He then reached and removed his hood, unmasking messy dark brown hair and fair skin. He licked his lips and did what she never expected. Sebastion began kissing Friede on the lips with the intensity of a beast. She, being wet as a milfanito in the Spring of Amana, responded with just as much lust and want. Her tongue demanded entrance to his mouth and the organs began their battle for dominance, which Sebastion won. He explored her moist cavern and pressed her into the floor even more. After a long make-out, his lips left Friede's and she pouted until she felt his tongue quite a bit lower. Sebastion had begun licking her vaginal entrance. Over and over again until it became too much.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaAaah!"

She screamed out as she climaxed. Exhausted, she lay sprawled out panting. The First Flame had receded back into the Lord Vessel from which it had emerged. Sebastion surprised her once more. He unbuckled his Estus Flask from his waist and poured some in his mouth but did not swallow it. He then resumed their making out and forced her to swallow the Estus. This healed her wounds, but did not affect her arousal at all. Now the arousal she felt was even greater, and her eyes showed the same fierce hunger that Sebastion's did.

_"Lets take this somewhere else..."_

He scooped up Friede and she settled right into his arms as he walked towards her bedroom in a different part of the Chapel. Upon reaching the large room with a queen sized bed, he layed her down on the blanket and undid his clothing. The black leather and steel fell away to reveal chiseled muscles and a pair that stood at full attention. A full nine-inches that, in her present state, made Friede's mouth water. Upon sitting down next to Friede, they tackled each other and continued passionately kissing. Sebastion pulled away from the kiss and started sucking on a small place on Friede's neck until she pushed him off and started licking his member. She started slowly, circling her tongue on the tip of his dick and inch by painful inch, took more and more of him into her mouth. Bobbing up and down, she hummed as Sebastion let out a long moan.

"You are so delectable! Take my virginity and fuck me with everything you have!"

_"I thought you would never ask..."_

Friede sat on her hands and knees while Sebastion positioned himself behind her. He lined his erect package up with her entrance.

"DO IT!"

Her scream as Sebastion thrust into her echoed and could be heard from the area around the Snowfield Bonfire.

**At area around Snowfield Bonfire**

?: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Follower 1: What in Faraam's name was that!?

Follower 2: Eh, probably nothin'. Lets get back to our spear-torch-sword tournament.

**Back in Friede's bedroom**

The loud sound of skin against skin echoed throughout the room as Sebastion pounded Friede's pussy. She was in complete bliss, moaning and begging for more. They had changed positions and were now in missionary. From the sheer force Sebastion was exerting, a large crack had appeared in the bed-frame and was growing. The initial pain of being penetrated had been long replaced by pleasure. Sebastion, catching her off guard once again, had been gentle at first instead of dominating her completely like before. He had only increased his speed and force as she requested it. This had gone on for two hours and he was now thrusting with more force than a Ringed Knight swinging its paired great-swords.

_"I'm cumming!"_

They both let out a scream as Sebastion erupted within her. But his 'great-sword' stayed steel-hard as he picked her up to change positions. They left the bed and Sebastion pinned Friede against the wall. His right hand immediately found her right breast and started violently squeezing it as he simultaneously continued pounding her and making out.

"M-m-m-MORE!"

Freide started thrusting her hips against his to help him penetrate even deeper. Sebastion then picked her up and bounced her on his cock as his face was buried in her bosom. Friede kept moaning, each one louder than the last, until they both climaxed again.

"Are you up for one more?"

_"Yes, very much..."_

Laying down on the bed once more, Friede mounted Sebastion and began bouncing up and down again. Sebastion started throwing in his brutal force and speed, while Friede threw herself down with similar force. He grabbed both her breasts and squeezed them as the two Unkindled moved in sync. This kept going for half an hour before the tip of Sebastion's cock began hitting the entrance to her womb. He could feel a climax coming in both of them, and she could too.

"Blast your hot cum deep into my womb! Impregnate me!"

_"As you wish..."_

With a final thrust that held more force than the others, he released his load directly into her womb. Exhausted, they fell asleep in each other's arms...

* * *

Thanks to anyone who read this for spending time here. This story is just something I made up to help with the fact that I(A teenage boy with hormones through the roof) find jacking off disgusting and would rather not feel the sudden urge to attack someone in a horny rage. But overall, thanks for spending time reading this, comment, and have a nice day!


End file.
